fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
KirbyBorne
KirbyBorne serves as a crossover between the Kirby series and Bloodborne. It is an Action RPG Platformer with exploration elements akin to Amazing Mirror. Story The story starts out in Dreamland, looking over Dedede's castle. Night's fallen over the realm, and many a Waddle Dee are sleeping. Dedede is resting in a bed seemingly big enough to fit him 9 times over, with a moat of pillows all around it. Elsewhere, Meta Knight can be seen on his Halberd, a few soldiers keeping it in flight. Meta Knight is on the bridge, cape wrapped around him. The halberd is seen moving in a rocking motion while some of his personnel are wrapping thick blankets around him, Meta Knight seeming as steely as ever. However, eventually his piercing eyes shut. Elsewhere, Kirby's seen fluffing his own pillow in his own little hut, before climbing into bed and sleeping. The entire realm seems to be asleep that night. The camera pans up to the starry skies, focusing on the moon. Then, descending from it appears to be a cloaked, leg-less figure descending, flurries of tentacles wriggling around its figure. One looking close enough might see a gaping hole where the head should be, said hole peeking out into the starry sky behind it. Its cloak spreads as more tentacles flurry outwards, before what appears to be the galaxy extends from the cloak and down over Dreamland. Darkness seems to take the screen, before waking up on a closeup of Kirby. He mutters, before rousing awake. The area around him is dark, and he seems confused. He climbs to his feet, and finds himself at the bottom of some stony steps, a cathedral seen at the top of it and a lady standing beside it. Tombstones appear to line the staircase. Kirby goes up the steps, and finds himself in the cathedral where an elderly man in a wheelchair is waiting. He looks over the puffball, and greets him to the Hunter's Dream. He says that something terrible has bridged Kirby to them. The wheelchair-bound man introduces himself as Gehrman, and introduces himself as a friend of Kirby, referring to him as a hunter. Gehrman says that Kirby will have to go out and challenge the monsters that dot this realm. Before he leaves, though, Gehrman reaches into one of his desks, and pulls out a pistol with a long barrel, apparently called the Hunter's Pistol. He says that he should get used to this, and says that it can be used to stun enemies during certain attacks. He says he'll have to find his weapons as he journeys, though he's willing to spare something for him. Kirby is then allowed to step out of the cathedral, where he's directed towards the bottom of the stairs. Before he does, a mass of spirit-like beings stop him, and hold weaponry out for him. Here, Kirby's able to acquire the Ability Sword, the Ability Axe, or the Ability Whip. After he selects an Ability and gets the associated weapon, the spirits fade away, and now Kirby can progress to the bottom of the stairs. There, a warp-spot can be scene in the form of a headstone. This spot allows him to be transported from the Hunter's Dream all the way to an area called Yharnam. He appears at the decrepit streets filled with dirty looking people wielding rustic weaponry that try to attack Kirby. The puffball fights through a few of them, and finds himself traversing the streets, eventually climbing the houses, possibly getting on a bridge. Traveling further forwards will have the player greeted by a mess of hair slamming down before them. They rear back to reveal antlers, their left arm larger than the other, and seemingly always crouched legs. The beast then lets out a scream, before a boss bar pops up, naming it the Cleric Beast. Kirby will be forced to battle the beast, which shouldn't be too hard for attentive players. After beating it, players have access to a new warp point, this one being between the bridge and the Hunter's Dream. Gameplay KirbyBorne is a 2.5d game that, rather than travel stage by stage like normal Kirby games, has players traverse interconnected environments to hopefully achieve their goals. KirbyBorne acts as an Action RPG Platformer, meaning that RPG elements are present. Abilities At first, Kirby may find that he can't acquire abilities like normal. He can inhale and spit out caught projectiles, but he doesn't seem able to take opponents' abilities. However, he can find abilities scattered around the environment, which allow him to stash them away in his inventory. Each ability comes with a weapon that can be swapped out for another one for different stats. New Abilities * * "*" indicates that an ability is still in the process of creation Returning Abilities Bosses Category:Kirby Games Category:Fan Games Category:Platformer Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Ursa Division Games Category:The Dumbest Dogshit Contest 2020